


The Good Friend

by rabidfan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidfan/pseuds/rabidfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insanity can be hidden for a long, long time if the crazy one is driven enough to keep it that way.  Bohgdan knew he was crazy.  He didn’t much care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2010 SGASecretSanta exchange. My recipient wanted Dark!John or Dark!Rodney, neither of which are in here. Still, there’s plenty of dark…so maybe it was okay. What’s dark, you ask? Glad to help you with that. It might be easier to say what isn’t here. Death of a major canon character. Betrayal. Murder. Insanity. Hints at BDSM. M/M sexuality. If it’s bad, dark or requires a warning? It’s probably in there. So. Merry Christmas?

~*~

Bohgdan had waited for his opportunity for years. He was used to waiting for what he wanted. He’d waited through lesser men for years to shine. It was his time now. All that he wanted was before him if he played his last few cards right. No one was in his way any more. He’d seen to that. He’d have the power, the position, and he’d have Sheppard. He had plans for the military commander of Atlantis. Wonderful, dark things. Things he’d only been able to dream of until now. Now? He would be rewarded the way he should be. Soon.

~*~

“Rodney!” Sheppard’s agonized shout carried into the locked-down lab where McKay struggled to shut down the machine that would destroy his home…his friends. He didn’t take time to acknowledge Sheppard. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t waste the time. Sheppard knew Rodney wouldn’t survive this time. Too much radiation pouring into that locked room with nothing to shield him. He watched in an agony of inaction while Rodney’s busy hands stilled.

“The good of the many? Huh, Sheppard?” Rodney’s voice was just a hoarse whisper. Sheppard barely noticed Radek pressing against him to peer into the locked-down lab. He didn’t register that he’d heard Radek’s cry of dismay. Rodney was shutting down already. “Don’t even try to open the door until Atlantis tells you it’s clean.” Terrified eyes sought John’s out. “Promise me no one else buys it from this.” A thin trail of blood ran from McKay’s nostril, dripping unnoticed onto his uniform shirt. “Promise me, Sheppard!”

“I…” John couldn’t speak over the lump in his throat. “I promise, buddy.” Tears ran down his face as he pressed against the thick glass. “I promise. You did good, Rodney.” Radek hurried to add his assurances. Rodney had indeed saved many lives.

“Keep an eye on the Colonel, hey Radek?” Rodney coughed, grimacing at the blood flecking his hand. “He tends to need minding.”

“Yes, yes, Rodney. It will be as you say. Save your strength now.” Radek’s voice broke.

A weak smile was his only answer and then Rodney was gone.

Bohgdan fought to keep his victorious smile from showing. No one doubted the “accident” that had claimed McKay’s life. No one was looking any further for answers than Radek Zelenka. Bohgdan wasn’t worried. There were no clues to be found. No one would discover the plan he’d labored over so long. No one would stand in Bohgdan’s way. He would be the new, rightful chief of science for the expedition. He alone would woo and claim Sheppard as his prize. McKay had been foolish enough to deny his attraction to Sheppard. He’d been unwilling to risk his friendship with the man and had thus missed his opportunity to control not only Sheppard but by extension the military contingent. Bohgdan wouldn’t hesitate. Sheppard was lonely. Hurting now at the loss of his friend and the man that he’d mooned over for years. But Bohgdan knew how to wait. He’d be there. He’d supply small gifts…little remembrances. Soon enough Sheppard would be turning to Bohgdan for company. When that time came he would not hesitate. Sheppard would be his, his alone. He would kill anyone who touched him.

Killing was easy.

It took hours to convince Atlantis to open its containment field to let a team in to gather Rodney’s lifeless body into a biohazard bag. Sheppard refused to leave the corridor until the grisly task was complete and Rodney was on his way to the morgue. Radek and most of Rodney’s staff stood that terrible vigil with him. It would be the last service they could do for their fallen friend. There was nothing else they could do.

Bohgdan watched the scientists cluster around Sheppard. He felt the old rage rising inside him. _“No one touches what is mine,”_ he seethed to himself. He’d cleared away one obstacle; he’d clear them all away if needed. He wanted to reach out and strike Miko for laying a comforting hand on Sheppard’s arm. It took all of his acting ability to smile at her, silently thanking her with his eyes for being such a fine friend, all while he marked her for death in his heart. _“Mine. Only mine.”_ Soon.

~*~

“Colonel.” Radek cleared his throat as he approached Atlantis’ military commander. “Please.” He timidly held out a tray with a light meal on it. “You must eat.” Sheppard had been a walking ghost for weeks. He’d gone with Rodney’s remains to Canada and returned still and silent. Caldwell had raised the issue of Sheppard’s ability to function on his last visit. Radek felt he owed it both to Sheppard and to his promise to Rodney to try to bring things back to a more normal level.

Sheppard looked at the tray, then at Radek. He’d chased off Ronon and Teyla both when they’d tried to drag him to the mess hall. Radek’s quiet “please” was harder to ignore. He was hurting too. Rodney had been his closest friend here. He reached for the tray. “Join me?” Radek’s eyebrows rose in surprise not only because Sheppard finally spoke but also for the invitation.

“Yes, of course.” He fought the nervous gesture of pushing his glasses up his nose but did it anyway. “Thank you.” Sheppard’s tired smile was a reward all by itself. “I have found some technology that may amuse you as well.” Radek shifted forward towards the chair Sheppard offered him. “I think you will find some of them most entertaining.”

~*~

Bohgdan was very careful to steer the science teams away from Sheppard. He wanted to be sure that when the time came, only his name was in consideration for the off-world spot left vacant by McKay’s death. He’d not been involved with much exploration before and now there was much to do to prepare. He’d be ready. No one else would take his coveted place by Sheppard’s side. All his careful planning was paying off. Soon. Very soon. Bohgdan knew that Sheppard would not be ready for the fullness of Bohgdan’s needs for some time to come. He would need to be trained. But Bohgdan was a patient and resourceful man. Sheppard would be his and in due time would serve him in just the way he desired. His cock twitched in happy anticipation of that day.

~*~

Richard Woolsey was pleased to see that Sheppard looked more rested, less disconnected from his environment. He was grateful to Dr. Zelenka for spending time with the man. He’d known that Sheppard and McKay were friends, but he’d been unprepared for the obvious depth of feeling on Sheppard’s part. He couldn’t Ask, of course. And he hoped to God that Sheppard never Told. Still. It was nice that Radek seemed ready to take Rodney’s place in Sheppard’s life, at least on some level. In truth, several of the science staff had taken it upon themselves to look after the Colonel. Better for all of Atlantis to get Sheppard engaged and active again. He made a mental note to thank the good doctor personally.

~*~

Bohgdan spent a few moments each night detailing his plan, perfecting it. He was cautious by nature. He knew it would be fatal for him if anyone found his careful plans and presented them to Sheppard, and detailing his darkest desires and deeds in writing was a risk. Bohgdan wasn’t overly concerned. He was too clever for them all. He used the guise of personal letters to his younger sister. Writing to someone long dead in a language that few understood and even fewer read was his own stroke of genius. Agushta was a waste of human flesh when alive, eating up precious resources needed to pay for his own education and training. His parents had been devastated by her death. Everyone had warned her to stay away from the frozen lake. She had loved it so. It had been so easy to convince her that it had re-frozen enough to skate on. So easy.

Now he wrote her his dutiful “letters” each night, laughing softly at the irony. She would stand as silent witness to his secrets. He could explain his need of Sheppard. His hunger for that smooth flesh and full lips. She wouldn’t tell a soul. The plan was working so perfectly. Only a few weak fools served as obstacles to overcome now.

Bohgdan jumped, startled by the knock on his door. “Yes?” He cleared his throat. “Who is it?” Was this danger? Could someone suspect him? No.

“It’s Sheppard.” Bohgdan’s heart swelled. Sheppard’s conditioning was coming along perfectly. Rodney had been such a fool to ignore so perfect a companion. He would not make that mistake. He was ready to take the next steps. A gentle kiss tonight. Yes. Just a shy, gentle kiss and Sheppard…so hungry for touch…would be his.

“Come in, come in!”

What if he did suspect? Another death would be harder to hide behind. Finding a companion so perfect, so beautiful harder still. No. He refused to consider the possibility. He’d left no clues behind. The laptop was open, letter still there to be read. He stiffened, realizing that Sheppard was one of the few who could read his language. Still, it was just a letter. A loving brother to his dear, dear sister so far away. He realized that Sheppard was speaking. Careful. Do not make him uneasy.

“I wanted to ask if you’d consider joining my gate team.” Sheppard rubbed his neck. It was his own tell of nervousness. It was endearing. So like a lost child. So ready to be controlled. “It’s time for us to get back out there. I hate the thought of not having Rodney with us. Hate it.” Sheppard’s eyes were dark with grief. Yes. He’d loved Rodney. Bohgdan would soon turn that longing towards himself. It would be perfection.

“I have not spent much time off-world, Colonel.” Best to appear uneasy. It was so very hard not to crow with exultation. He had won. “I wouldn’t want to endanger the three of you with my inexperience.”

“Don’t worry, Doc.” Sheppard’s smile was relieved. “We’ll give you all the support you need.” He’d believed of course that Bohgdan wouldn’t want to take such risks. He’d thought he’d have to cajole Bohgdan into joining the team. He would never know the truth.

“Let’s go get some coffee and we’ll talk about it, okay?” Sheppard’s hopeful expression was rewarded with a nod.

“Yes.” He shifted over to close the laptop. “Just let me sign my letter to my sister.” What made him draw Sheppard’s attention to the screen? He must not become cocky. “I will just sign my name and we will go.”

“Bohgdan?” Sheppard smiled over the unfamiliar sound of it. “That some kind of nickname?”

Radek Bohgdan Zelenka smiled his most unassuming smile. He could be gentle in his victory over Sheppard. “Yes, it is my middle name you see. My sister always called me thus.” He smiled up into Sheppard’s green eyes. He wanted to bite those luscious, pouty lips. Bite them until they bled freely. He would. Soon. He would taste their sweetness. Soon.

“But come.” He played at a certain shyness as he held his hand out to Sheppard. Let him feel he is control of this, he thought. “We will have that coffee. And perhaps something sweet.”

Sheppard reached out, genuinely shy, and took Bohgdan’s hand. It would be the night that began all that Bohgdan wanted. Sheppard would learn to want those things too. Soon.


End file.
